Love is Never Easy
by royal destiny
Summary: Gwendalyn moves to West Capitol with her mom and her daughter to start a new life. Will she find love? Or will she raise her daughter on her own? Please read and review!


Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.

"talking" _note _

**Love is never easy**

Gwendalyn was walking home from school one day when she ran into someone. They both muttered "Sorry", got up, and left. When she got home, she went upstairs to her bedroom. She didn't now if she was the only one home and right now, she didn't care at all.

Everything possible went wrong in her life. She didn't really do anything anymore. Her friends abandoned her, her family fell apart, and the one guy that she thought and knew she could trust betrayed her.

Gwendalyn left to go and get the best thing that could have ever happened to her, even if it wasn't good at the time. She drove over to day care to pick up her daughter, Charisma. After she had her daughter in the car, she drove back to house. When she got there, she noticed that her mom was home and that meant that they had to talk. Gwendalyn picked her daughter up and went inside.

"Gwendalyn, sweetie, come here." Her mom said as she was sitting on the couch.

"Ok mom," she replied as she put in her playpen and went to the living to the couch to sit next to her room. "What?"

"Um….sweetie we're moving."

"Where!" Gwendalyn exclaimed.

Her mom was shocked by her reaction. "What? Why are you so happy?"

"Because it means that I can start all over again."

"Ok. Well, start packing because we're leaving in the morning." Gwendalyn nodded, grabbed Charisma, and went up to their room.

About eight hours later, everything had been packed and stuffed into both her and her mom's car. They each had a four door Ford Focus. Basically her mom's clothes and valuables were in her car. Gwendalyn had her things along with Charisma's in her car, and obviously she had Charisma in there too. Gwendalyn didn't care where they were going or why. Later that day, they left. They drove for twenty-six hours until they found a decent hotel.

"Mom, where exactly are we going?" Gwendalyn curiously asked.

"Um….I can't tell you yet."

"Why?"

"Because….it wouldn't make any sense at all. Actually, I'm not real sure either, especially in how to get there."

"Maybe I can figure it out." Gwendalyn said because she wanted to help.

"Well……ok. It's West Capitol."

"Ok. Now really…"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"It's not that. It's just that's a long way out and I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

"Listen, Gwendalyn, I did this for you. I know how you feel about meeting new people, especially now, but you have to. Don't worry I got a good job and I can support both of you for now if I have to."

"No mom, just until I graduate, which is like in a couple of months."

"Ok."

They were in the hotel for about two days. Gwendalyn's mom got directions there and assured her that everything would be fine.

They got back on the road only to get caught in slow-moving traffic and Gwendalyn had a very cranky baby.

Since the traffic had come to a complete stop, Gwendalyn fed Charisma, and rocked her car seat back until Charisma went to sleep.

About two weeks later, they arrived in West Capitol and went looking for their home. They found it. It was condo, but it was worth it to them.

They had put up the playpen and fell asleep on the floor. Gwendalyn woke up the next morning to a knock on the door, but her mom got.

"Mrs. Anderson, how are you?"

"Fine."

"Good. Can I come in?"

"Sorry. We just got here, so it may be a little messy." Her mom stated.

"That's ok."

"Good."

That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep again. When she woke up, everything had been moved in and there was furniture.

"Mom, who did all…." She stopped because there was someone else holding her little girl.

"Your mom went out for the day, she'll be back though." A girl with long blonde hair said.

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go and get cleaned up, I'll be back in a little bit."

She left, got cleaned up, and then went back into the kitchen. She couldn't believe her mom would do that to her, but she decided that it was ok.

"Hi, I'm Gwendalyn." She said, even though she was nervous.

"Hi. Marron."

"Cool."

"So how old is she?"

"Eleven months."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. Don't mind me asking but who sent you over here?"

"Bulma."

"Who's that?"

"Your mom's boss."

"Ok."

Marron and Gwendalyn talked about anything and everything imaginable. Gwendalyn forgot how good it was to have a friend again.

Eventually, her mom came home and Marron left. All Gwendalyn did was talk to her mom. She felt closer to her then she ever had before. To Gwendalyn, that felt really weird.

The next day, Gwendalyn got up and ready to go. Then, she got Charisma up and ready to go. Afterwards, they left to meet Marron at her friend's house. Gwendalyn couldn't wait to be able to actually meet and get to know more people.

When she got there, she was nervous about meeting these people. She wondered if she should have waited to meet these people without her daughter; however, she decided that she had to do this on her own. So, she waited a little bit longer, grabbed Charisma, and went inside. Everybody stopped and looked at her.

"Guys, this is Gwendalyn and her daughter, Charisma." Marron said to her friends.

"Hi." The five other people said.

"Hi." Gwendalyn said.

Anybody could tell that she was super nervous, but they all started to be nice to them. Gwendalyn was scared to show them Charisma.

"Why did you move here?" A guy with short lavender hair and the brightest blue eyes.

"My mom got a job and didn't tell me until the day before we left that we were moving." Gwendalyn said

"That really sucks."

"Duh…especially with a fussy baby."

"I would thin that. I'm Trunks, that's Goten, his niece Pan, my sister Bra, and Ubuu." Trunks said as he introduced them.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

They all talked and played with Charisma. Gwendalyn actually felt accepted. This was something that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was really awkward feeling, but she really enjoyed having people to talk to.

At 9:45 pm, Gwendalyn decided to go home because she didn't want her mom to worry. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all nodded, except for Trunks. He picked up Charisma and followed Gwendalyn out.

"Hey, did you forget something?" he asked.

"No. I was coming back to get her." She said.

"Oh."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. So, you're going to come back here tomorrow?" Trunks curiously asked. He didn't know why he wondered, but he didn't care.

"I don't know. I have to go and look for daycares." Gwendalyn stated.

"Why?"

"Because I can't take her to work and school. And I have to look for a job."

"My mom could just give you a job. I mean if you want to." Trunks said knowing that his mom would be really upset with him.

"That would be cool."

"Gwen, do you want to go out tomorrow? I could help with daycare searching."

"Sure. But did you call me Gwen?" She curiously asked.

"Yeah. I just figured you'd like it. Tell me you do?" He sweetly said.

"Yeah."

"Not that Gwendalyn isn't pretty," she smiled. "You know you are pretty." Trunks stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Ok. Sure." Gwendalyn said as she was half in the car and half out as she was trying to put Charisma in her car seat. "A girl with a kid. How is that pretty?"

"Well, for starters, Charisma's a cute kid only because she has a cute mom."

"Whatever."

"No, you are. I'm serious."

Gwendalyn finally got Charisma in her car seat and got out of her car. "Trunks I want to trust you, really I do, but the last time I trusted a guy, it cost me everything." She honestly said.

"Ok. Honestly, I won't do anything. And I know I'm probably the perfect guy to trust." He said as he tried to convince her.

"Ok sure. I guess I could try and trust you."

"Good. So I'll be at your place at 11:30 tomorrow morning. We can talk and look around for daycares or whatever."

"Ok."

She saw him go over to his car and then saw it go to a little bottle form.

"How about I go with you, so that I'll know where it is?"

"Ok. But what happened to you car?" she curiously asked.

"Oh….I capsuled it. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah."

So Trunks got in the car and Gwendalyn drove to a McDonald's because Charisma needed her diaper changed. So they went in, and the girls went to the bathroom and then came back out.

"Is she better now?" He asked. Trunks was hoping that he would never have to do that.

"Yeah, for now."

"Um….Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Gwendalyn handed him Charisma, and she settled right in. Gwendalyn smiled. She couldn't believe how he looked like with her. She knew that she had to at least give him a chance.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't tell anyone about this will you? Because…." All of the sudden, he was really worried.

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Thanks."

They went back out to the car, and he put Charisma in her car seat. Gwendalyn drove home, and he helped her get Charisma inside. When they got inside the apartment, Gwendalyn saw a note. It read: _Gwendalyn, some friends at work are going out tonight and they invited me. And of course I said I would go. So I don't know what time I will be home or even if I will be home. You might have to go grocery shopping in the morning. I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow. Give Charisma a hug and kiss for me. Bye. Love, mom. _

"Gwen, do you want me to stay here tonight? Because it wont' be a problem."

"I'm not sure. I think I'll be fine."

"Ok, but call me if you get sacred." Gwendalyn nodded, and Trunks gave her his number. Then, they said bye.

About 12:05, she called Trunks, because she got scared. He was there within ten minutes with a bag in one hand and food in another.

"That was fast." She said.

"I know."

"What's in the bag?"

"Clothes for tomorrow. I packed them when I got home. I kinda figured that you would call me. What happened?"

"Nothing really, besides the fact that I keep hearing things."

"Ok." He came in and closed the door. "Everything's ok now. I'm here." Trunks stated.

Gwendalyn nodded and took him into the living room. She was really, really nervous about having a guy in her home, especially one that she just me. Then again, she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. So she went to her room, got Charisma, and then put her in the playpen in the living room.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Pick her up and move her without waking her up."

"I don't know."

"Ok."

They both sat there in silence for about ten minutes. Neither one of them knew what to talk about. That was until Trunks asked a really important question.

"Gwen, how come you don't really trust me?"

"I told you, the last time I trusted a guy, I lost everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Trunks, that's how I got Charisma. Charisma's father was my best friend, the one guy I could trust in the world. In one night, he destroyed that and all of my other friendships and dreams. No one believed me when I told them what happened. They told me that I was crazy and stupid and that he would never ever do that…"

"Ok. So, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I couldn't do anything."

"Why?"

"Because he was the most popular guy in school. He was on every possible sport there was. No one would believe me. One day, he showed up at my front door. He had found out that I had Charisma, and he wanted to see her. I told him that he would never get a hold of her, and he assured me he would. Maybe he's following me…."

"Gwen, I don't think he is. But if he does, I promise I won't let anything happened to you or Charisma." Trunks said as he cut her off.

"You mean that?" Gwendalyn couldn't believe that someone would do that for her.

"Yeah, I do." Gwendalyn laid her head on his shoulder and smiled at him. "I care about you and Charisma, which is why I can't let you put her in a day care where her father could easily come and take her away."

"I never thought of that."

"I know."

Gwendalyn woke up the next morning on the couch by herself, and her Charisma wasn't in the playpen. Gwendalyn freaked out. She got up and ran to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Trunks trying his hardest to feed Charisma. Gwendalyn decided to stand in the doorway and watch him. About three minutes later, she went in and relieved him. Gwendalyn showed him how to feed her daughter.

"Oh. I was trying." Trunks stated trying his hardest no to laugh.

"I know. I'm gonna go take a shower, so watch her for me." She handed Charisma back to Trunks.

About twenty minutes later, she came out all dressed and ready to go. She took Charisma to her room to get her changed, and he went to the bathroom to get ready. The whole time Gwendalyn was changing her daughter, she thought about what it would be like to be with Trunks.

Pretty soon they were ready to go, and they put the car seat in his car. They left to go to his house again. This time Gwendalyn wasn't a nervous, but nervous enough about spending the day with Trunks.

When they got there, his mom was wondering where he had run off to. When she saw him come in with a girl and a baby, she got really terrified that the baby could be his.

"What the hell you think you're doing with a girl that…wait….she's your girlfriend, and that's your kid." His mom confidently said.

"No mom. She isn't my girlfriend, and that's not my baby. Besides mom, we're just friends." Trunks said.

"Ok."

"Mom, I need to ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Gwen needs a job and a daycare for Charisma, but if she does, then Charisma's father will come and take her away…."

"Why should I!"

"……." Gwendalyn couldn't answer back.

"Mom, you keep saying how I need a secretary. Why not start with Gwen? I can watch her little girl. Gwen can work after school and days when there isn't school."

"Fine, but working is all it better be."

His mom walked off, and he turned and looked at her. "I know. You must think that I'm some creep, but believe me I'm not. Marron happens to be four years younger then me….."

"Then how old are you?" Gwendalyn curiously asked.

"Twenty, but already the most eligible bachelor in the world. All because I had to inherit the company."

"Ok." Gwendalyn really didn't know what to say after that. Granted she is eighteen and he's twenty, but that really didn't matter to her. After she had been thinking about it for ten minutes or so. "Thanks for this."

"It's coo. I actually have a secretary that will work and not spend the whole time flirting with me.

"Yeah, I understand."

Gwendalyn and Trunks both smiled at each other. Then there was this really weird silence between them. They both started walking towards each other. Their faces were a mere two inches from each other. Neither one of them knew how to react in fear that it would ruin a newly made friendship. They almost kissed when his little sister came running into the living room and grabbed a hold of his leg. At that exact moment, they both jumped back.

"Bra, what do you want?" Trunks asked trying his hardest not to yell at his sister.

"To pway!" She excitedly said.

"Ok. But with who? I have to go to work." Trunks said.

"Otay, but Twunks, I wanted to pway with you."

"Sorry. I'll play with you tomorrow."

Trunks left for work, and Gwendalyn grabbed Charisma and followed. Needless to say, she was nervous. Then Gwendalyn started to wonder, what could have happened if Bra hadn't come in the room. Would they really have kissed or not?

Trunks put Charisma in her car seat, and Gwendalyn got in the car. When Trunks was done with Charisma, he got in the car and drove to Capsule Corp. the whole fifteen minute car ride was dead quiet. Neither Trunks nor Gwendalyn wanted to say anything in hear that one of them might ruin something.

When they got there, they got out and went inside, upstairs to his office and Gwendalyn saw the secretary desk outside of it.

"This is your desk. Not much I know but you mostly will be in my office with Charisma, especially if I'm in a meeting."

"Ok."

Trunks and Gwendalyn didn't talk or say anything about the kiss, especially since she was so sure that he had a girlfriend. Sure enough, he did. She didn't know what to except, but decided not to let it bother her. All she had to do was her job.

Two years have passed and Gwendalyn now has her own apartment because her mom abandoned her for some guy. Gwendalyn had made it and ended moving closer to work. Although, Trunks helped her out and she managed on her own.

Basically, this was her job: go with Trunks on conference dates, be his secretary, and stay away from him and whatever girl he happened to be with that week.

Gwendalyn didn't really know what to do. She knew that she loved him and she sort of knew that he loved her. But she was super nervous about being to close to him.

"Gwen, do I have any messages?" Trunks asked as he came out of his office with his serious girlfriend, Erica or something. His clothes and hair were a total mess. Gwendalyn knew that she couldn't deal with the fact that Trunks actually had a serious girlfriend. What made her more upset with that he was now neglected Charisma too.

"No, you don't." She said confidently.

He left and Gwendalyn didn't know what to do. She knew that she had to go home and get Charisma because she is probably terrorizing the babysitter and take her to her doctor appointment.

She stayed as long as she could, which was until about three, clocked out, and left. When she got home, Gwendalyn found a note saying that the babysitter quit. Gwendalyn quickly ran upstairs to find Charisma asleep. She was overjoyed with the fact that Charisma was fine. Although she couldn't help but be angry. She quickly cleaned her up and left for the doctor's office.

Two hours later, Gwendalyn was happy that there was nothing wrong with Charisma. Except for the fact that he daughter had to get a shot. They went out to eat and went home to find Trunks standing at her door. This was a shock to Gwendalyn.

"What are you doing here? I mean, it's raining pretty hard," Gwendalyn said. She waited a little bit, but didn't get an answer. She unlocked the front door and then said, "Go on in. its ok." She didn't know why he was acting so weird. Maybe she had forgotten to do something at the office.

So he followed her into the house. Gwendalyn put Charisma in the living room and went to the kitchen. When Gwendalyn go there, he realized that she didn't have any hot chocolate mix. So she went back into the living room to see that Trunks was in tears and that Charisma was sitting on his lap. Gwendalyn didn't know what to do.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" she asked with great worry.

"She d….dumped me."

It was then that Gwendalyn realized he was holding a blue velvet box. Gwendalyn grabbed it and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.

"Gwen, I was going to propose to her. I was all ready to and everything. Then out of nowhere she said that…." Trunks paused, "that this relationship was just a big lie. She wanted my money, not me." He grabbed the box. "This ring cost me a fortune. Three karat amethyst with one karat diamonds around that, all set in white gold band."

"Trunks…..It's a really beautiful ring, but she obviously wasn't the one." Gwendalyn comfortly said.

"But she was…" he said hesitantly.

"Maybe the one is right under you nose and you just don't realize it. I mean, for all you and I now, the girl you could be looking for is me." Gwendalyn could not believe what she just said. Even if it was true. All she knew was that wasn't what he needed right now. Then again it could have helped him figure things out.

"We tried that. Remember?" Trunks stated. Inside he was really confused. He loved Erica, but he also realized that Gwendalyn was in his heart too.

"Your sister ruined it. Trunks, would we have kissed?" She curiously asked as she watched him put Charisma down.

"Probably, but I don't know. I mean, I have been a jerk since your mom abandoned you." I was then that he realized what he felt for her.

"That's ok. I forgive you."

"Cool."

At that moment, he kissed her. Gwendalyn had been waiting for him to do that for two years now. After about two minutes, they stopped. Just as he broke the kiss, Gwendalyn whimpered.

"Trunks, I don't want to be your rebound girl." She said. The last thing she needed was that.

"Don't worry. You aren't. Erica was." He confidently said.

"And you were going to propose!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." He said as they laughed.

Gwendalyn and Trunks talked and talked and talked. Neither one of them really knew what to do. They both knew that something was going on, but they didn't say anything. Gwendalyn was sure about her feelings toward Trunks. Trunks on the other hand, was confused on how to work and be in a relationship with her.

Seven months have passed and Gwendalyn had gotten closer to Trunks because they were now officially dating. The whole world unfortunely knew, but thought that the two of them were really cute together. It worried her about what everyone though and she was worried about what her daughter thought.

"Gwen, are you ready to go?"

She came out of Charisma's room. "Trunks what are you doing here?" Gwendalyn said as he was shocked to see him.

"Taking Charisma and you out to dinner." He surprisingly said.

"I just put her to bed. And I thought we were going to avoid the press for awhile."

"Oh….yeah I forgot." He said as he ran his hand through his purple locks.

"Duh. But how about we order pizza and then you and I can have dinner." She said trying her hardest not to do anything stupid.

"Ok."

That was what they did besides talking and kissing. A few moments later, he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Gwendalyn, you know that you make me happy, especially when I think nothing can. I love you and Charisma, and I have for two years now. When I picked this ring out, I was thinking of you. So Gwendalyn will you marry me?" He said as he was shaking and running every possible answer through his mind.

"Yes, I will." She said through the tears. Gwendalyn had no idea that he was going to do that. But was extremely happy.

Trunks and Gwendalyn kissed. At that moment, each of them knew that this was forever and that the both were going to be happy for the rest of their lives.

_**How was it? Let me know because this one is a little boring to me, but I thought that you guys might like it. Please review!**_


End file.
